


Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 7

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Meel kasta oo ii Qaado: Cutubka 7

Sawirka ahaa Maamulka Kililka . Qolka oo dhan u muuqday lagu gubay , oo maran , alaabta guriga oo dhan ka nastay on albaab in oo kali ah waxaa istaagay , isku duubay labada badood qaawan iyada oo qolka jiifay , dhowr cagaha , jirka oo dhiig ah Cersei maanta gadood ka wada wasakheeyey ee ciid goobta .

Waxay ku hadhay isku duubay muddo yar ka hor inta aanad bilaabin ka warqabtaa xaaladda . Waxay ahaayeen kanaxow nafta , sida haddii iyagoo aan weligood ahaanin og nahay waxa ay ku sameeyeen . Brienne istaagay , oo wuxuu bilaabay inuu ku wareegsan , ileedahay eegto , sida dhowaan la toosiyaa ka soo riyo yaab leh . Viserion ku hadhay Eebe adeeca iyo shanqar daaqada kaas oo uu galay , Jaime fadhiyey dabaqa , iyo Cersei meyd ahaa dabaqa , oo dhammuna iyaday ku leh indhaha expressionless oo qoto dheer .

Viserion gees u dibedda , buuq Rhaegar ee ka yimid daaqada . Wuxuu u yimid inuu boqoradda leh qolka iyo sidoo kale edab darro iyada at . Waxba ma uu sheegay in , kaliya sugayay . Jaime waa in aanu ka part .

Waa maxay ? Hab No , I doono abid ma ka qayb kula , in la socday oo keliya Wilkiisa , Hadda dabadeed anigu noqon doontaa in aad hooskii iyo haddii aad doonaysid ...

Jaime waa halis ah . In aan u tago kula Viserion , kula boqoradda . Waxaan dareemayaa ... waxaan dareemayaa waa walaashaa .

Waxaad i daysay inaan fuuliyey , waxaana la isku tegi karin . Waxaad aan awood . Waa inaad u sameeyaan wax kale . Waxaan dheer sugayeen inuu kuu sheego this . Jaime ... ayaan helay Sansa Stark .


End file.
